Valve assemblies of the generic type are known. They are used in particular for hydraulic monitoring and control purposes, for example in brake circuits of motor vehicles. Here the valve has an at least two-part housing wherein the housing parts are formed as housing sleeves and are pressed together in a fastening zone for connection. This design is commonly used, in particular in normally closed solenoid valves, for safe and economic production. Here the first housing sleeve has a stepped collar which is compressed radially by the outer wall of the second valve sleeve. The disadvantage is that when such valves are installed by pressing into a valve receptacle to create a valve assembly, force is transmitted via the stepped collar which extends over the second valve sleeve in the fastening zone. As a result in unfavorable cases, previously set valve key values and specifications can be achieved since, on unfavorable force transmission, plastic deformations can occur in the region of the stepped collar of the first valve sleeve. It is practically impossible to allow in advance for such possible deformations from force transmission on pressing the valve into the valve receptacle since the press-in force to be applied can vary substantially from valve to valve and can fluctuate within the range of several Kilonewtons.